A typical bearing includes an inner member disposed partially in an outer member. The inner member can move relative to the outer member. A common problem in the bearing industry is the entry of contaminants into a space between the inner member and the outer member of the bearing. These contaminants, such as dust, metallic particles and dirt, inhibit the ability of the bearing to function properly (i.e., maximum reduction of friction).
One solution to this problem is the installation of a seal on the bearing. However, some seals do not keep all contaminants out of the bearing and can impair motion of the inner member relative to the outer member. In addition, movement of the inner member relative to the outer member can cause the seal to become dislodged. A means of preventing contaminant entry that would not impair relative motion of the inner member and the outer member, would better keep contaminants out of the bearing and would not allow the seal to be dislodged has long been sought in the industry.